Paradis féminin
by Emy-Lyne
Summary: Bella est frustrée, il y a trois ans qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par un homme et elle se confie à sa meilleure amie Alice. Cette dernière lui donne l'adresse d'un club où ses désirs serons des ordres. Mais elle ne s'attendais sûrement pas à trouver un magnifique jeune homme masqué, prêt à tout pour la satisfaire. ATTENTION LEMON OS AH


**Voilà encore un petit OS mais cet fois-ci il est moins sage que le premier. Cette histoire me trottait en tête depuis un moment mais il n'y avait pas matière à en faire une fiction donc un OS suffira. **

**Je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Voilà la question que je me posais depuis à peu près dix minutes, plantée devant cet établissement qu'une enseigne aux néons rose clignotante appelait « le paradis féminin ».

Alice m'avait conseillée de venir ici mais je ne savais pas si je devais entrée ou fuir à toutes jambes. Je faisais des allés retours entre l'entrée de ce club et ma voiture depuis un petit moment, il fallait que je me décide.

Pourquoi j'avais parlé de ça avec Alice ? Je n'aurais pas pu garder mes problèmes de femme frustrée pour moi ? Non, au lieu de ça je lui avais confiée que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis trois ans et elle avait été sidérée. Et j'avais alors eu droit au « mais comment tu peux te privé de ce bonheur », « il faut te trouver un mec à chevaucher d'urgence », « ma pauvre, je comprends que tu sois toujours de mauvais poil » et fatalement on en était arrivé à « tiens, je te donne l'adresse d'un club, il est génial, tu vas voir tu vas t'éclater, j'y allais quand je n'étais encore pas avec Jasper ».

Et je me retrouvais là, plantée comme une cruche. Je n'allais pas me dégonfler, après tout, si Alice y était allée et si elle me l'avait conseillé c'est que ça ne devait pas être si mal.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et poussais la lourde porte noir qui menait à l'intérieur.

Ca y est, j'y étais, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je me trouvais dans un petit hall aux murs rouges sombre et aux lumières tamisées. Je m'approchais du comptoir où une jeune femme m'accueillie avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, bienvenue au paradis féminin. Je suis Kate. Vous êtes déjà venu ici ?

- Non, c'est la première fois. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Très bien dans ce cas il va me falloir une analyse de sang pour la sécurité de notre clientèle.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà faite.

Alice m'avait prévenue.

Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche du papier attestant que je n'avais aucune maladie ni infection et le tendis à la réceptionniste.

Elle le parcouru des yeux puis relava la tête vers moi.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre cabine où vous pourrez vous mettre à l'aise.

Je hochais la tête et elle passa derrière un rideau de la même couleur que les murs. Je la suivie et découvris une succession de petites cabines, certaine étaient fermés, d'autre ouvertes et je pouvais voir qu'il y avait un petit lavabo dans chacune d'elles. Elle s'arrêta devant une cabine ouverte et m'indiqua d'y entrer.

- Vous pourrez y laissez vos affaires, vous les reprendrez en sortant. Une fois à votre aise vous pourrez rejoindre le club par cette porte au fond.

- Euh… Je dois me mettre à l'aise mais… comment ?

Je me sentais cruche de poser cette question mais je n'avais aucune idée si je devais y aller habillés, ou nue, ou en sous-vêtements.

- C'est comme vous le sentez, mais la plupart de nos clientes se mette en sous-vêtements ou nues, c'est au choix. Il y a une serviette dans la cabine si vous le désirez. Avant d'entrer il vous faudra mettre ce masque. Pour préserver l'anonymat.

Elle me tendit un masque rouge, cachant la moitié supérieur du visage, laissant seulement apparaitre les yeux par deux fentes en amandes.

Je la remerciais et elle s'éclipsa par l'endroit d'où nous étions venues.

Je jetais un regard à la cabine puis entrais et fermais la porte. Je me déshabillais et décidais de garder mes sous-vêtements. Je m'enroulais ensuite dans la serviette et mis le masque. Il n'était pas trop gênant, je me sentais bien avec, plus sure de moi.

Je sortis de la cabine et me dirigeais vers la porte que Kate m'avait indiquée, je respirais un grand coup et l'ouvris. Je me retrouvais alors dans une grande pièce au plafond haut. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures noires et bordeaux, de grands canapés blancs, parfois des lits ronds, étaient disposé un peu partout, et des voilages, blancs également, étaient suspendus au plafond pour en cacher la vue créant des alcôves intimes. Certaine étaient fermées, d'autres ouvertes et occupées. Je ne m'attardais pas pour regarder ce qu'il s'y passait. Je remarquais une banquette au centre de la pièce et je décidais d'allé m'y asseoir, faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre. A peine avais-je posé une fesse dessus qu'un petit groupe s'approcha de moi.

Une femme blonde pourtant un masque noir pris la parole.

- Bonsoir, je suis Tanya, et voici Irina. Nous sommes ici afin que vos fantasmes se réalisent et pour vous procurer autant de plaisir que vous le désirer.

Elle me sourit et j'eu un moment de panique en me demandant si je n'étais pas dans un club lesbien.

- Bella. Me présentais-je simplement.

- Enchantée Bella. Vous avez la possibilité de choisir votre partenaire, je vous recommande toutefois numéro 6 et numéro 14.

Deux hommes en boxer, portant un masque blanc s'avancèrent alors. Le numéro 6 avait la peau mate et les cheveux brun coupé court, un tatouage tribal ornait son épaule gauche. Et il était taillé en V, une montagne de muscles. Le numéro 14 était plus petit mais tout aussi baraqué. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en face de ses deux grands colosses, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Je réfléchissais, passant de l'un à l'autre quand mon attention fut attirée par un éclat orangé derrière le petit groupe. Je remarquais un homme avec une chevelure cuivré en bataille, musclé également mais moins que les deux autres, plus fins, moins impressionnant. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait dans ses pensées.

- Je voudrais celui-là. Dis-je en désignant l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés d'un signe de tête.

- Numéro 8 ? Me demanda Tanya en se tournant pour voir de qui je parlais.

Le dit numéro releva la tête l'air surpris qu'on l'appel.

Je hochais la tête.

- Très bien, alors vous serez avec numéro 8. Vous pouvez choisir de vous installer sur un des canapés, ou un lit, ou encore passé dans une chambre privée. Elles se trouvent au fond de la salle, numéro 8 vous y conduira si vous le désirer. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, mais n'hésitez pas m'appeler s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna me laissant seul avec le numéro 8. Maintenant qu'il était seul face à moi je le trouvais impressionnant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me lever.

- Où désirez-vous aller ? Me demanda-t-il

Je restais un instant interdite devant le son de sa voix, un doux ténor suave qui me fit frissonner.

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur et je me repris.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avouais-je.

Je le vis sourire et me senti bête.

- C'est la première fois pour vous ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Je suis là pour satisfaire vos désirs Bella, je ferais ce que vous me demanderez de faire, n'ayez pas peur de me demander ce que vous souhaitez. Je propose qu'on s'installe sur le lit qui est juste là.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis un grand lit rond aux draps blancs entouré de voilages.

Il attendit patiemment que je me décide et je le suivis ensuite.

Une fois assise sur le lit je le vis tiré les rideaux créant ainsi un peu plus d'intimité. Les alcôves étaient assez espacées pour ne pas entendre les bruits que faisaient les autres clientes, ce qui me rassura un peu.

Numéro 8 s'approcha alors de moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je me noyais un instant dans ses prunelles vertes, hypnotiques.

- Détendez-vous, je suis là pour vous faire du bien. Me dit-il de sa douce voix.

Je remarquais alors que j'avais les poings serrés, je les relâchais immédiatement.

- Que désirez-vous ? Me demandât-il.

Je haussais les épaules, signe que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme il faisait d'habitude.

Il sourit encore et je me senti bête, encore. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici.

Il s'approcha encore et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Je vais donc choisir moi-même. Arrêtez-moi si ce que je vous fais ne vous conviens pas.

Je rougis puis écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il me soulevait pour m'allonger au milieu du lit. Il s'agenouilla à mes côté et défit la serviette que j'avais enroulée autour de moi. Je vis ses mâchoires se crisper et il dégluti avec difficulté.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais ? D'accord je n'étais pas un mannequin mais je n'étais pas horrible non plus, j'étais fine et bien proportionnée, il avait dû s'occuper de femmes pires je pense. Je m'étais lavée et épilée avant de venir. Et j'avais des sous-vêtements tout neufs. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Il se reprit et s'allongea à côté de moi. Il déposa une main sur mon ventre et je frémis à ce contact.

- Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Je me sentais prête maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais confiance en lui, à ce qu'il allait me faire.

Il sourit puis sa bouche pris une moue boudeuse. Il semblait concentré. Il s'approcha alors encore plus près et colla son corps contre le mien. Il se pencha et ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il embrassait la peau de ma gorge, il descendit lentement sur ma clavicule puis remonta et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il parsema ma peau de millions de petits baisés, jusqu'à arriver à la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos pour le dégrafer et il le retira avec de douces caresses. Il prit un de mes seins en coupe et en titilla l'extrémité avec son pouce. Je me cabrais sous l'effet de la surprise et laissais échapper un gémissement. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était délicieux. Numéro 8 captura mon téton libre entre ses lèvres et le caressa de sa langue, me procurant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il tortura mes seins encore quelques minutes puis une de ses mains descendit le long me mon flanc, il caressa ma cuisse lentement, jusqu'à mon genou et remonta par l'intérieur, frôlant ma féminité. Ce simple effleurement me fit bouillir à l'intérieur et j'en demandais plus, je soulevais mon bassin à la recherche de sa main. Il ne se fit pas prier et posa ses doigts sur le tissu humide de ma culotte. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il me caressait lentement. Il insista un peu plus sur mon clitoris, appuyant plus fort quand il passait dessus.

Je grognais alors qu'il arrêtait cette divine torture et se relevait. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et entrepris d'enlever ma culotte, je l'aidais en soulevant le bassin et mon dernier sous-vêtement ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Je me retrouvais nue devant l'apollon qui me procurais tout se plaisir et je n 'en ressentais aucune gêne. Numéro 8 me fit écarter les jambes et embrassa ensuite mon ventre, puis il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à ma féminité. Il me goûta lentement, faisant des allers et retours sur mon sexe trempé puis titilla mon clitoris du bout de la langue.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé ce genre de caresse mais c'était différent ici, il le faisait à merveille et c'était délicieux.

Il fit ensuite entré un doigt en moi et je poussais un gémissement de plaisir. Je commençais à bouger alors que son doigt faisait des vas et viens et que l'envie de l'avoir en moi se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Il du sentir mon besoin car il se redressa et retira son boxer. Il était maintenant nu devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, et il faut avouez qu'il était plutôt bien doté. Il prit un préservatif je ne sais où et l'enroula autour de son sexe tendu. Puis il se plaça entre mes jambes et se présenta à mon entrée. Il releva la tête et encra son regard au mien. Puis il poussa en moi et je gémis de plaisir alors qu'il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Je crochetais mes mains dans son dos et l'attirais à moi, je voulais le sentir contre ma peau. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule alors que ses hanches bougeaient à un rythme plus élevé. J'entendis sa respiration devenir haletante et cela m'excita d'avantage. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort sans m'en rendre compte. C'était tellement meilleur que tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti.

Il accéléra encore le rythme et je me sentie perdre pied. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et je l'entendis grogner. Je resserrais les cuisses sur lui et l'orgasme me submergea, époustouflant, magique. Il continua encore un peu ses mouvements puis se stoppa et ressortit. Je mis quelques seconde à retomber sur terre et remarquais qu'il n'avait pas jouis. Je le regardais un moment sans comprendre. Il vit mon regard et ôta le préservatif avant de parler.

- Nous sommes là pour donner du plaisir, pas pour en prendre. Dès que vous atteignez l'orgasme nous avons ordre d'arrêter. M'informa-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Mais c'est ridicule. Vous n'allez jamais au bout ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, c'est la règle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. J'étais un peu déçue, j'aurais aimée qu'il prenne autant de plaisir qu'il m'en avait fait ressentir. C'était injuste.

- Désirez-vous autre chose Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non. C'était très bien. Merci. Répondis-je.

Il me sourit et se releva. Il ramassa mes sous-vêtements et me les remis lui-même, caressant ma peau au passage. Il remit ensuite son boxer et me tendis ma serviette.

Je m'enroulais dedans et il ouvrit le rideau. Je remarquais alors qu'il y avait plus de monde, les clientes arrivaient sûrement plus tard dans la nuit. Numéro 8 m'entraîna un peu à l'écart où je retrouvais Tanya et Irina.

- Je vous laisse ici, je vais maintenant me rafraichir. Bonne soirée Bella. Me dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Tout s'est bien passé Bella ? Me demanda Tanya.

- Oui, merci.

- Désirez-vous un autre partenaire ?

- Non, je vais m'en aller maintenant.

- Très bien. Nous espérons vous revoir très prochainement.

Je souris et me dirigeais vers la porte menant aux cabines.

J'entrais et allais directement dans la cabine qui m'avait été attribuée, j'ôtais le masque, me rafraichis rapidement, m'habillais et allais rejoindre le hall. Je payais à Kate les 90 dollars qu'elle me demandait et sortis dans la nuit un peu déboussolé par ma soirée. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, pris une douche et me couchais. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**0000**

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais entrée au paradis féminin pour la première fois. J'y étais retourné la semaine suivante et celle d'après et encore la suivante. Le vendredi soir était devenu un pur moment de plaisir pour moi. A chaque fois je ne demandais que numéro 8. Il avait paru surpris au début mais il semblait m'attendre maintenant. Dès que je franchissais la porte de la salle et que le petit groupe de Tanya s'avançait vers moi je voyais un sourire étirer ses lèvres et malgré le masque qu'il portait, je sentais ses yeux pétiller. Mais ce qui me plaisais moins était le fait qu'il n'aille jamais au bout de son plaisir. J'étais frustrée qu'il soit frustré. Mais j'avais eu beau lui demander d'allé au bout il me répétait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que c'était les règles.

Ce soir nous étions vendredi et comme tous les vendredis j'allais au paradis féminin. Je passais devant Kate, me déshabillais dans une cabine et entrais dans la salle. Tanya et Irina vinrent à ma rencontre avec le groupe d'hommes derrière elles.

- Bonsoir Bella, ravie de te revoir. Qui veux-tu comme partenaire aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Tanya.

- Numéro 8. Répondis-je comme à l'accoutumé.

- Tu ne veux pas changer aujourd'hui et découvrir autre chose ?

- Non merci, ça va aller.

- Très bien, je te laisse en bonne compagnie alors.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna, seul numéro 8 resta avec moi. Il s'approcha de moi et me saluât.

- Bonsoir Bella. Que désirez-vous ce soir ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux, savourant le son de mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il le prononçait d'une façon qui excitait tous mes sens.

- Souhaitez-vous un lit ou un canapé ? Poursuivi-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

- Non, je voudrais une chambre privée pour cette fois. Répondis-je.

Il parut surpris un instant puis se repris et m'entraîna jusqu'à une porte au fond de la salle. Il l'ouvrit et se poussa pour me laisser entrer. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce sans fenêtre, aux murs bleu nuit. Un grand lit trônait au milieu et un canapé était installé dans un coin. Une petite porte donnait sur une salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé.

Numéro 8 referma le battant et se tourna vers moi. Il plongea son regard en moi et durant un instant nous restâmes sans bouger, à nous fixer. Puis il s'approcha et me poussa délicatement pour me faire asseoir sur le lit. Je m'allongeais et il s'installa à mes côtés. Il commença à embrasser la peau de mon cou, me faisant frissonner, mais je l'arrêtais.

- Attends.

Il se redressa et me regarda surpris. C'était la première fois que je l'arrêtais et également la première fois que je le tutoyais.

- Il y a un problème ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je voudrais juste que tu me dises ton prénom.

- Je suis numéro 8.

- Non, ton vrai prénom, pas ton numéro.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, désolé.

- Tu connais le miens, j'ai le droit de connaitre le tiens.

Il parut hésiter mais ne dit rien. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui.

- S'il te plaît.

- Bella, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

- Mais c'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il ne me répondit pas et baissa la tête, alors je continuais.

- Je ne dirais rien, je ferais comme si je ne le savais pas.

Il soupira puis releva les yeux.

- Je m'appel Edward. Murmura-t-il.

- C'est très beau, ça te va bien.

Il me sourit, plaça une main sur ma joue et posa son front contre le mien. Je senti son souffle chaud caresser ma peau.

- Embrasse-moi. Lui demandais-je.

- Bella, je n'ai pas le droit. Répondit-il sans s'éloigner.

- Mais on a rien le droit de faire ici bon sang. Dis-je en me levant.

- Calmez-vous Bella. Je suis ici pour vous faire du bien. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous embrasser.

- Il y a des caméras ici ?

- Non.

- Des micros ?

- Non.

- Alors qui le saura ?

- C'est les règles de l'établissement.

Je réfléchis un instant puis m'avançais lentement vers Edward. Je défis ma serviette et elle tomba au sol. Je vis Edward déglutir et son regard s'assombrir. J'avais envie de lui, depuis qu'il m'avait fait l'amour la première je ne pensais qu'à lui, à ses mains, à sa peau. Et sa bouche m'obsédait, je voulais le gouter, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais je voulais aussi lui donner du plaisir comme lui m'en avait donné. Et j'avais décidé de lui donner ce soir, quoi qu'il me dise.

Je le poussais sur le lit et il se laissa faire. Je montais à califourchon sur lui et il parut ne pas savoir que faire.

- Détends-toi. Lui dis-je.

- Bella, je dois vous faire du bien…

- Et tu vas m'en faire.

- Bella. Souffla-t-il.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Lui avouais-je.

- Mais…

Je l'empêchais de continuer en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et de plus en plus tentantes. Je me penchais et posais mes lèvres sur son cou. Il grogna mais se laissa faire. Je descendis sur son torse léchant sa peau au passage. Il avait un gout exquis et je me demandais comment se serais de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et le caressa avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et de le faire glisser sur mes bras. Il le fit tombé au sol et voulu me faire basculer sur le dos mais je l'en empêchais.

- Tu es là pour me faire plaisir non ? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr Bella.

- Alors laisse-moi faire. J'ai envie de te faire du bien, c'est ce que je veux.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Il avait capitulé.

Je parti une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de son cou puis remontais le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses joues et frôlais ses lèvres des miennes. Il grogna et se recula légèrement.

- On n'enfreindra pas les règles si c'est moi qui t'embrasse. Murmurais-je en m'approchant à nouveau.

Il ne dit rien et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent alors dans mon bas ventre. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour qu'il m'autorise à approfondir notre baiser, ce qu'il fit. Nos langues se caressèrent lentement et je gémis tellement c'était bon. Je l'entendis grogner et il répondit à mes caresses avec fièvre. Je rompis notre baiser pour descendre le long de son torse. Je passais une main sur son boxer et caressais son membre déjà gonflé de désir. Il grogna et je passais mes mains entre son caleçon et sa peau pour lui enlever. Il souleva les hanches et je lui ôtais ce bout de tissus. Je pris son sexe tendu entre mes doigts et le caressait lentement. Edward grogna et voulu arrêter mon geste mais je l'en empêchais et il abandonna. Je donnais alors un léger coup de langue sur son gland et je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

- Bella… Commença-t-il.

- Chut, laisse-moi faire.

Je le pris alors entièrement dans ma bouche et Edward gémit. J'aimais l'entendre prendre du plaisir, et que ce soit moi qui lui fasse cet effet m'excitais d'avantage.

Je léchais son sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de le reprendre en bouche et de faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Edward gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration était haletante. Je m'arrêtais et me redressais pour enlever ma culotte puis me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrassais à nouveau caressant sa langue de la mienne. Je soulevais le bassin et redescendis lentement sur son membre. Je gémis à cette sensation. Edward remua sous moi, en demandant plus. Je commençais alors des vas et viens sans quitter ses lèvres, ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes, et son baiser se fit plus tendre, plus sensuel. Le silence de la pièce n'était troublé que par nos halètements et nos gémissements. Je continuais mes mouvements et bougeais un peu pour qu'il s'insinue encore plus profondément en moi.

- Hum, Bella. Gémit-il.

J'accélérais la cadence et sentie l'orgasme arriver. Je me laissais aller contre lui en gémissant son prénom mais n'arrêtais pas pour autant mes mouvements. Il voulut se retirer mais je l'en empêchais. Je voulais qu'il termine, qu'il jouisse lui aussi.

- Non Bella. Me supplia-t-il.

- Jouis pour moi. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je donnais encore deux coups de reins et je le senti se déverser en moi dans un grognement.

Je roulais sur le côté et nous reprîmes notre souffle lentement. Puis il se leva et paru inquiet.

- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça. C'est à moi de te donner du plaisir.

- Et tu m'en as donné. Le rassurais-je.

- Non, c'est toi qui t'en ai donné toute seule. Moi je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Demandais-je en baissant la tête.

- Si, bien sûr que si. Bella, tu es une fille comme il en existe peu.

Je rougis et me mordillais la lèvre inférieur.

Il me tendit mes sous-vêtements et remit son boxer puis se tourna vers moi.

- Désirez-vous autre chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il me vouvoyait à nouveau et cela me rendis triste plus que de raison.

- Non, ça va aller. Lui répondis-je sèchement. Je vais rentrer, je vous laisse aller vous lavez.

Il parut surpris que je le vouvoie également et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux durant un bref instant.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Il sortit de la pièce et j'en fis autant après m'être rhabillée.

De retour chez moi je pris une douche, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ma peau. Et je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais mais j'en avais besoin. Tout comme j'avais besoin d'Edward. Je savais que je ne devais pas ressentir ça mais le fait était que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en dehors du paradis féminin, ni sans son masque et nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de nous mais mon cœur ne me trompais pas. Et il avait toujours été doux avec moi, il me parlait gentiment, il était prévenant, à l'affut de mes moindres désirs.

Mais je me résonnais, c'était son boulot. Il le faisait sûrement avec toutes les femmes qui passaient entre ses bras. J'éteignis l'eau et me séchais avant d'aller me coucher, seule et triste.

Je ne retournais pas au club le vendredi suivant. Ni celui d'après. Je ne savais quoi faire si je voyais Edward. Et je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui. Alors ça ne servais à rien d'y aller. A la place je passais mes soirées devant des mauvais films à l'eau de rose qui me déprimaient plus qu'autre chose.

Ce samedi matin j'étais réveillé de bonne heure, je devais voir Alice à onze heures, elle me trouvait déprimé en ce moment et voulait savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec elle à ce sujet mais elle avait insisté pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. J'avais capitulé, comme d'habitude. Il était neuf heure trente et j'avais fini de m'habiller quand on sonna à la porte de l'appartement. Je fus surprise d'avoir de la visite si tôt mais je me doutais de qui était là. Alice n'avait sûrement pas pu attendre et avait décidé de venir directement chez moi. J'allais ouvrir et me figeais sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas Alice qui était là mais un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux prunelles vertes. Je le reconnu immédiatement même s'il n'avait pas son masque.

- Ed… Edward ? Bégayais-je.

Il me fit un timide sourire.

- Je… Je m'inquiétais. Me dit-il. Tu ne viens plus au club et j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Je le regardais abasourdie.

- Je vais bien. Lui répondis-je après un petit moment.

- Oui, je vois ça.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Me dit-il.

- Tu ne me dérange pas. Dis-je précipitamment.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte déjà. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il me parle encore.

- Tu veux entrer un moment ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Entre.

Je l'avais presque supplié cette fois.

Je m'effaçais et il pénétra dans l'appartement.

- C'est joli chez toi.

- Merci. Assieds-toi. Lui dis-je ne lui montrant le canapé.

Il s'assit et je me plaçais à côté de lui mais à une distance raisonnable.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, il était tellement beau, et le voir dans mon appartement me rendais nerveuse. Je pensais soudain à quelque chose.

- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? Lui demandais-je.

- Disons que je l'ai trouvé. Dans les papiers de Kate.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- J'ai pris le papier de ta prise de sang pour la trouver. Avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu ne viens plus au club. Et je voulais te revoir.

- Me revoir ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas contre le règlement de l'établissement ? Lui demandais-je, sarcastique.

- J'ai démissionné.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Bella, je ne suis pas l'homme parfait mais… dès que je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi, de te donner du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais eu.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Je te le dit maintenant.

Je restais un instant sous le choc.

- Tu me plais énormément Bella, et je te désir plus que tout. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé le premier vendredi, je me suis dit que tu avais eu un empêchement. Et tu n'es pas revenu hier et ça m'a rendu dingue. Je voulais tellement te voir, te caresser, t'entendre gémir.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, je ne pouvais pas de toute façon, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser avec urgence. Sa bouche m'avais manqué, sa peau, ses caresse m'avaient manquées. Il était une drogue pour moi et le fait qu'il est cherché à me retrouver me confortait dans l'idée qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

Nous fîmes l'amour, plus d'une fois, se donnant du plaisir mutuellement.

Alice m'appela pour me demander ce que je faisais à la place d'être à notre rendez-vous. Je lui avais dit que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Je suppose qu'elle devait se douter qu'elle me dérangeait car elle paru comprendre tout de suite.

Edward était là, avec moi, en moi et c'était ce que je désirais plus que tout.

Si je m'étais douté que je rencontrerais l'homme de ma vie dans un club comme celui-là, j'y serais allé beaucoup plus tôt.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**Dites moi ce que vous ne avez pensé avec une petite review.**

**Biz à toutes**


End file.
